custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney Says Segment (A Fountain of Fun, 2003, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140105011737
And To All A Good Night I've Watched This 0 Aired Weekdays 6:30 AM Unknown on Disney Channel Next Episode Previous Episode Episode Overview Recap Cast & Crew Trivia & Quotes Episode Discussion 10 User Rating 3 votes Rate Now 0 EPISODE REVIEWS By TV.com Users Write A Review Episode Summary EDIT And To All A Good Night It's a special night in Woodland Valley --- tonight is the night of Harvest Moon. There's a special party out at the Otter Pond and Luna even has a special surprise for Bear. Bear and his friends enjoy the delights of the night, such as fireflies and constellations. Tutter does his best to stay up, but Bear allows him to catch a little sleep before the big celebration. Bear searches for party lanterns for the celebration, but it's ultimately Pip and Pop who find them. Everything is finally ready for the big party and it's drawn quite a crowd --- besides Bear and the kids, Doc Hogg, Lois, Otto and Etta, Grandma Flutter, Christine and even the big old bullfrog are there. In fact, everyone's there except Luna --- they're worried she may have disappeared behind a cloud. But it turns out she was just getting her special surprise ready --- an old friend Bear hasn't seen in a long time! In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells a wild story about a man who takes a trip to the moon in a balloon.less- Who was the Episode MVP ? Luna (Lynne Thigpen) 0 votes Tutter (Peter Linz) 0 votes Ursa (Carmen Osbahr) 0 votes Otto (Jim Kroupa) 0 votes Bear (Noel McNeal) 0 votes Treelo (Tyler Bunch) 0 votes Share this Poll     Bear in the Big Blue House Listings Full Listings Saturday No results found. Sunday No results found. Monday No results found. Fan Episode Reviews (0) REVIEW TITLE YOUR REVIEW Write a quick review to share your thoughts... Rate Now Cast & Crew: STARS EDIT Lynne Thigpen Lynne Thigpen Luna Peter Linz Peter Linz Tutter Carmen Osbahr Carmen Osbahr Ursa Jim Kroupa Jim Kroupa Otto Noel McNeal Noel McNeal Bear Tyler Bunch Tyler Bunch Treelo See All Cast & Crew YOU MAY ALSO LIKE What the Bible Says About Money (Shocking) What the Bible Says About Money (Shocking) Money News Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Lifestyle Journal 7 Common Mistakes That Trigger Alzheimers in Your Brain 7 Common Mistakes That Trigger Alzheimers in Your Brain newsmaxhealth.com 7 Food Supplements That Are Bad for You 7 Food Supplements That Are Bad for You mydiet.com i Episode Discussion . Submit There are no discussions for this episode right now. Be the first by writing down your thoughts above. Trivia, Notes, Quotes and Allusions FILTER BY TYPE All (9) Trivia (3) Quotes (6) Notes (0) Allusions (0) TRIVIA (3) ADD TRIVIA In this special episode of the program, viewers get to see a lot of a character who is normally only seen at the end of each episode --- Luna. Luna also gets to perform in a song other than the "Goodbye Song." Ray is also seen at the very beginning of the episode. The closing credits for this episode include a special bonus featuring Bear and Ursa. This episode features the song "Beauty of the Night," performed by Bear and Luna. The entire cast also performs the "Goodbye Song" at the end of the episode. This version of the song is Track 20 on the album "Bear's Holiday Celebration." This episode includes a brief segment, introduced by Luna, in which real kids talk about things they do at night. These include playing on a swingset, catching lightning bugs, looking at the stars and the moon, putting on pajamas and reading a story. QUOTES (6) ADD QUOTES Ursa: Oh, Bear. I love looking at teh stars. They are so bonitas. And when I look at them, (sighs) I think of my friends, especially you, Bear. Bear: (gasps) Aw. Gracias, Ursa. Ursa: You're welcome, Bear. Doc Hogg: I must say, Luna, you look particularly beautiful this fine evening. Moonlight becomes you. But then, you're the moon. Heh heh heh. Get it? Moonlight becomes you. You become the moonlight... Bear: That's called Ursa Major. It means 'Big Bear.' Treelo: Oh, Ursa. Like your friend, Bear. Bear: Heh heh. Yeah. Like my friend, Ursa. You know, Treelo, when I look at those stars, it always reminds me of her. (sighs) Tutter: Well, I was just kind of wondering. I mean, I'm really excited about staying up late and all, but what's it all about? I mean, what does everybody do when they stay up late? Luna: Ah, Bear. I must say, I certainly lvoe my orange glow. It's nice to be different for a change. I'm so looking forward to our party. Bear: You see, around this time of year, Luna glows a beautiful orange-y color. It happens around the end of summer and the beginning of fall, right when farmers harvest their crops and gather them. Taht's why they call it the Harvest Moon. So everyone at the Big Blue House gets to stay up late and we have a party right here at the Otter Pond at night. Night. Night begins when the sun sets. It's that time when you close your eyes and go to sleep.